Changed and Moving On
by Hope Morgan
Summary: Summer changed me and I guess it changed them too. I have no one left except her, but shes not here. If I tell you about her, you will think I am evil, but am I really? Hes still after me, trying to stop me and me? I will do anything to complete my fathers mission and stop Cody.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Its been one year since I ran away and everything has changed. A flash of pain crosses through my face as I remember what happened over the course of the summer. Everyone thinks I am loser, for getting caught. No one knows how I survived, they don't know how I saved them countless times. They won't know until they talk to Catherine themselves.

I became good friends with Catherine and before you call me a backstabber, she joined the Circle to protect Zach and she is too deep in to back out.

" Hello Mrs. Morgan, you asked to meet me," I say to my mom who disowned me the second I came back.

" Yes, Cameron your roommates wish you to move out, I have found a room or.." she trails off. Of course this would happen.

" If it doesn't hurt, I know a secret passage where I would like to dorm," I say, choosing the latter option because life could not get any worse.

" As you wish, is there a bed or should I get someone to place one?" mom asks. At least she asked.

" There is one already there and I do not need any help," I lie through my teeth and exit the room, before she can utter a single word.

Once I enter my room I get out two boxes and start packing my cloths that I have and leave all the pictures except the ones with my father.

I pick up both boxes, just as the gang enters. This could not get any worse. The gang has taunted me ever since I came back.

" I see the pest has finally decided to move out and leave us alone," Liz sneers and here I thought she was the sweet one.

" Well if you excuse me, I will be out of your hair faster," I say quietly.

I exit the room, my arms getting sore after all I had gotten no treatment when I came back.

I enter the passageway, that now is my room. I look around, dust **everywhere** and weak security. I first put up newer cameras, designed by myself and then sneak out to get cleaning supplies. On my way out I see Zach talking with the gossip queen herself.

AN: Hello, I am new to fanfiction, well I have read stories, but uploading and stuff. I am busy with school, but I will update when I can. Leave a review and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

" I heard Cammie is good friends with Catherine now, is that true?" Tina asks. I tense hoping he wont believe it.

" When did that happen?" I question as I walk around the conner and past them. I act like I didn't just talk to them.

" Cammie, where is your room?" Tina yells. Of course she would ask that, it felt like she wanted to meet me and talk to me, but I knew deep inside she just wanted to ask me questions.

" Thats for me to know and you to find out, and tell Joe, I will be late for the lesson!" I yell back and disappear into the sea of girls rushing to get to class.

" Handcuffs are on already, lets go," Rookie says, as I turn to look who was looking at me.

" Wait let me go get my bag of medicines," I answer. I flash a smile at him as he takes off my handcuffs.

I roundhouse kick him and knock him out. I sling him over my shoulder and start the walk to Joe's class. I put him down outside of the door.

" Joe, do you mind if I teach the class today," I ask. I smirk as he nods going to the far conner and sitting down.

" Today we are going to examine a body." I say, I was about to reach the door when Joe speaks out.

" Where are you going to get the body?" Joe asks. Oh Joe, I am not the same girl you left behind, when you went on your mission.

" Here it is, be careful he is not dead just knocked out for a couple of hours," I say while smirking. The gang looks horrified, the rest of them look scared and Joe he looks like he is going to burn the man once they see the COC ring.

" Now you have to put on gloves, and look for weapons, if anyone discovers a gun tell me, okay?" I say fearless, like I am not worried at all.

" G..g..u...u..n..n" Tina stutters. Now I feel bad. Well I shouldn't because they hurt me badly more than Cody ever can.

" Yes, gun. Now I will help you if you are too scared and remember notice things," I answer and remind them the first lesson Joe ever thought us.

" If he wakes up shout ' Cody' and back away from him," I say while handing them outfits. I push a button to make it look like a COC room. I lift the man up and strap him into a chair.

" Remember back away the second he gets up," I warn. I get up to change myself to look like Cody.

" Cody!" I hear Grant scream, you could hear the fear in his voice. Hmmmm... I could use this against them.

" Well, well, Rookie I couldn't believe I sent you after the Morgan girl," I say entering the room. Rookie had fear written all over his face.

" She tricked me sir, I couldn't do anything," Rookie answers. His voice was small barely upon a whisper.

" By a roundhouse kick?" I slam my hands down on a desk. Trust me the person will think you have a lot of power.

" I am sorry sir," he bows his head down. Easier said than done. I have got him right where I want him.

" Thanks Rookie, Cody will not be happy after he founds out about this," I say pealing off my costume. I smirk at everyones shocked faces.

" Morgan, I should have known you do this every time we meet," he sneers. You think he will start questioning this every time.

" Class dismissed" I clap my hands and pick up Rookie and walk out of the room.

**AN: Hey guys its me, Hope. I hope you enjoy this story (no pun intended). If you have any good stories I could read, review and tell me. You could even suggest your own story. Thank you fashiongirl23 for favouriting my story. I got the email at 2:20 am and screamed. This account is a secret since my parents don't support my writing, so my mom ran in and I lied telling her I fell of my bed. Thank you for your favourite and I don't watch/read (don't know which one they are) Het Huis Anubis and House of Anubis, but the lesson 'Don't have a bee size of an Elephant' was pretty funny, even though the person died in the end. If you do watch/read this show/movie/anime/book go check out the one shot. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Liv pov

The gang and I walked to Cove Ops. We were all lost in our own thoughts. I was wondering why I had to go, when I don't even take it.

" I think we should forgive Cammie, I mean she left to protect us," Grant speaks up. His face looks troubled, I get it, Cammie was like his little sister.

" Have you forgotten about the phone call?" Zach responds, reminding us all. The phone call that changed our lives.

*Flashback to July 22*

" Did Mrs. Morgan find anything about Cammie?" I asked. We were all worried about her, she was against the whole world out there.

" No, but they fou," Zach was cut off by his phone ringing. Macey grabs it irritated and puts it on speaker.

" What do you want?" Grant said, not evening knowing who it is. He was always just annoyed at everyone who bad mouthed Cammie, started rumours, talked to him, talked back and pretty much everything else.

" Now, Newman, is that a way to talk to your best friend personal torturer?" A taunting voice called out. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

" Oh really, if you have Cammie put her on the speaker with us," Jonas said slowly dragging his words out, takingout his laptop and buying time. I quickly took out mine and start pinpointing her location.

" Oh, now Jonas dear, we can't do that, just hear her screams, and do not repeat do not tell anyone about this or else your friend gets it," a lady with sweetness dripping from her words. It was surprising how she said it like that. I turned on my recording device and listened careful.

" Woof!" was the last thing we heard before it shut off. We tried for days and days and nothing came out. The only was that the sound was awfully familiar.

*Flashback Over*

" We can talk to her now, can't we?" Grant says tired. He has been urging us to talk to her normally, but we haven't listened in fear of the guy.

" We can't take a chance, we can't risk her safety for our want to talk to her," Macey shoots back. She lost her first best friend, to a terrorist group. She has been moody this whole summer.

" Guys, we can take this one step at a time, remember we are best friends and best friends stick together," I speak up for the first time. I try calming them all down without any success. This just angers Grant more, he was about to speak up, but Bex beat him to it.

" If best friends stick together, then why aren't we with Cammie, aren't we her best friends too?" she says it like we have a choice.

" It's too late, we were already awful to her, I don't think she will even take us back," Nick speaks up. Everyone's face falls, we have to hope left.

" Didn't you see what happened back at the girls dorm room, she left!" Nick continues his speech, making us feel more and more guilty, especially me since I said so many awful things to her that I never even meant.

Zach phone starts to ring, which is never a great sign. Every time it rang it brought horrible news or worse, deaths. This time with shaking hands, Macey picks up the phone and puts it on speaker, while Jonas and I take out our laptops.

" Hello?" Grant says in a very annoyed voice. I get a strange sense of déjà vu of the time in summer.

" Hello dear, tell your friend the next time you see her, we are close, very close and that she will never win and remember to never tell anyone else. Oh and say your goodbyes to her. Ta-ta!" the only evidence that it ever happened was the ringing.

" We have got to find Cammie!" Bex yells running towards Cove Op to tell Mr. Solomon. Nick catches her and sets her down.

" She's strong, Bex, she's a living legend, she's the best teen spy!" Zach explains. Grant was a ticking bomb and he was pissed, but I already blew off.

" Strong? Strong? Have you not seen her scars?! She has a gun wound, at the bottom of her foot!" I rant enraged, I want to help her more than I want to hunt down Coc.

" She has scars?!" Zach asks frightened, since we have seen what happened to people who have gotten to tortured. They can't move for days if guns and knives are involved.

" I thought you guys noticed, but I never spoke of it out loud, hoping one of you guys would," I answer. Everyone is freaking out now, the people have stayed true to their word.

" How much have you seen?" Nick asks, while everyone does what they do when they are worried. Macey is looking of into to space, Nick is trying to act calm, but is bitting his lip so hard it draws blood, Bex is digging her nails into her hands, Grant has his hands over his face and dragging them down, Jonas is muttering under his breath, Zach is running his hand through his hair, and I am trying to find out the facts.

" I have only got a glimpse of her foot while she was slipping into her shoes, and that was only one foot," I answer, while going onto my laptop and checking all the cameras to find Cammie's location.

" Just imagine the rest of her body, if that is the condition of one foot," Grant had calmed down and now was worrying his head off, he was thinking about all the possibilities and was saying them out loud, which caused us to get more worried.

" Grant, it's okay, we will find out what happened to her, and heal her piece by piece," Macey says, snapping back into it and started shaking Grant's shoulders.

" No, Macey, you haven't heard the rumours that have spread," Zach snaps, looking lost. I look at Macey, and she just shrugs her shoulders.

" What rumours, Zach?" Bex asks stepping forward, asking the question that is on all of outer minds. All of us look confused, though Jonas is typing away on his laptop.

" I was walking toward the girls room, when I got stopped by Tina, and she just asked the most weird question," Zach says.

" What did she ask?" Nick asks. I am so lost and it looks like everyone else is. Tina does ask weird question, what's so different now.

" She said that Cammie is friends with Catherine, and then Cammie shows up out of nowhere and says who said that and walks away and when she almost was out of our view she told Tina to tell Mr. Solomon that she will be late for class." Zach whispers the last thing.

" This isn't good at all, what should we do?" Grant rants. We were all so stressed.

" This isn't possible!" Jonas almost shouts, all of our heads snap towards him. He looks different now that I look at him, hair looks like he just ran a hand through it, his shirt is backwards, shoes untied, and his pants were inside out.

" What's isn't possible Jonas?" I speak gently. He basically never talked throughout the whole thing.

" This," he says, and turns his laptop toward me and I gasp. This isn't possible, this can't be happening! No!

**Sorry for not updating for a while, personal issues came up. It might be like this for a while, since I don't know how long this will last, but thanks Kittykatkit for adding this story to your story alert thingy. Not going to lie, that username was really hard to write. Go check out her stories. Someone messaged me and told me this was confusing, I will tell to explain it. This takes place after GG4, when Cammie comes back. Her mom disowned her since she got caught. Joe woke up sooner and went on a mission. Nobody told him because they thought she was dead and they didn't want to sadden him before he goes on a mission. In this story Cammie is friends with Catherine and another girl you meet very soon. Cody was forcing the girl and Catherine to work for the COC using Zach against them. Cammie came back stronger and has more scars and wounds then in the books. Sorry for that. **

**LOVE,**

**Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I use a passage way that I made, which can be opened if you know Cody's full name. You will laugh endlessly when you find out, but I can't tell you, right?

" Hello Cody, how are you doing?" making him jump. He is just sitting there, waiting for me to start.

" Lets get you up, shall we?" I ask politely, like he is injured and he can't walk. Well he can't get up, therefore can't walk.

" Don't touch me," jerking his arm away his arm from hand. I smirk and laugh evilly before dropping him out of the window and then proceeding to drop bricks at him.

Walking out with a smirk looking at the surprised faces of my classmates. I smile and wave at them, acting like I don't blood splattered on my uniform.

" Cameron Ann, please report to Mrs. Morgan office, I repeat Cameron Morgan, report to Mrs. Morgan office." The automatic voice booms the hallways. I walk to my moms office ignoring the stares of my classmates.

" You called?" I say, leaning on the doorway, smirking at my mother, godfather and older friends.

" Why are you leaning on the door, stop leaning on it and Cameron, you have been out of line, if this happens one more time you be expelled, do you underst... Is that blood on your shirt?!" My mother shouts at me, my smirk grows at her reaction.

" Well, yes Mrs. Morgan," my short answer is. Everyone pales, thinking it is my blood, wait... IT IS MINE!

" Let's take you to the nurses office," Joe says coming towards me to help me. The wound is on my leg and they think that's why I am leaning on the door.

" I am fine, I have learned how to deal with them," I say coldly. I stand up straight and walk to my mother and slap her. I run to the window and break the window, while jumping out.

Glass shards hit me and I run to Cody, tackling him down, who was just getting up. I quickly pinch a nerve to knock him out and pick him up, starting to run. I see Catherine standing there and pass Cody to her.

" Summer!" I exclaim, hugging her tight. I look over her body to look for any injuries and see blood on her cloths.

A quick background on Summer. Summer has light black hair, with a very defined face. She has a naturally tan smooth skin with no scars, lets just hope it stays that way. The feature that stood out the most is her eyes, they are this light brown eyes, that when she is mad, everyone looks away. Her family were CIA agents on the mission with my dad to stop the COC and they went KIA before my dad went MIA. Catherine found her and took pity on her and saved her from being found. In the worlds' eyes she went KIA, but in reality she is just hiding from the world. She grew in the same house as Zach, but was always hidden. Anyway back to the blood on her cloths.

" Why do you have blood on you?" screaming at her because I remember telling her to stay safe. Catherine glances at Summer and I and just sighs. She knows how overprotective I am over them.

" Dude, its yours," she answers calmly, since she got used to it. Catherine just walks over to the car and ties Cody up. She then grabs the first aid kit and waves me over. I walk over and grab the kit and throw it in the mud. I open my arms up and she hugs me back, crying.

" They found out, what are we going to do?" she sobs. I glance at Summer and caught her eye. I blink my eyes rapidly for 30 seconds, the code for I am giving up. Summer sighs and shrugs, putting her hands up in the motion, I don't know anymore.

" Catherine, we have to tell the gang and proceed to Rome, you will be staying with an old friend," I smirk. Catherine had stopped crying and looked up curious about the old friend. I get up and dig through the trunk of the car, until I find some folders that contained my secret weapon.

" Catherine take Cody to our house, Summer will be with me, and we will see you soon with the gang," I say at once, and wave goodbye. I hand Summers' outfit to her silently. There was a black headband to keep her black hair out of her face and a Gallagher uniform.

" I am finally going to see Zach after all these years, do you think he remembers me? Oh, who am I kidding, he has never seen me, what should I do? Should I tell him I know him?" Summer rambles. I can tell she is nervous, to see her half-brother.

I wonder how Zach will react to seeing his half-sister, he never seen or knew he had, when she was always close by.

" Calm down, you have to do all the talking and give them these folders because remember I slapped the principle?" I say while frowning. She doesn't know anything about my family and I would like to keep it like that. I put on a light brown wig, my contacts were already on.

" I wonder for your sanity sometimes and I am usually next to you, when its gone," Summer sighs. It is true, I usually get all these crazy ideas when I am close to her since she is a straight forward person and oh, who a I kidding, I just think a lot.

" You know you love me," I say cheekily and turn towards Gallagher. I want to finish this as fast as I can, but then a part of me knows this will be the easiest mission for a long time. I sigh and start toward the passage way.

**************************TIME SKIP***************************

" Summer, don't you dare touch that, its expensive!" I whisper yell at her. As she was about to touch one of the original vases that there. It scans your finger print and if not familiar, starts a Code Black.

" Go in now!" I urge her. I slip into the room and sink into the shadows. I smirk, this is going to be fun.

" Hello, Mrs. Morgan, you called me?" Summer says in a very preppy voice. Her cover is that she has been going to Gallagher for a long time and we hacked into the system and made a report for her.

" Excuse me, I am sorry, but who are you?" Mrs. Morgan says in a very confused voice. Well this will be funny. I just sink back more in the shadows. Wait, my hand print is still on her face!

" I am Lola Fisher, I have been in this school since grade 7, why are so confused?" Summer says in a confused voice, raising one eyebrow. My mom just goes on her computer and looks up her name. The fake profile pops up.

" Sorry about that, you know paperwork. I remember you now. Did you cut your hair?" Mrs. Morgan says in a fake realized voice. Does that even make sense?

" Yes, I did, thank you for noticing," Summer beams. She starts to run her fingers through her hair. Summer catches my eye and I shake my head to signal go now, we have to leave soon.

" Mrs. Morgan, I am really sorry, but I have to go or I will miss my class," Summer rushes out after checking her watch, that is actually a knife and a rope. That was really confusing to make, since rope and a knife don't go well together. I slip out of the room seconds before she comes out.

" You are such an idiot, you should have sounded confused when she said 'did you cut your hair?' " was the first thing I say to her when she came out of the office.

" Well, I did the best thing I could do, but that would have been funny," Summer admits. I just laugh and shove her. She shoves me back and starts tickling me.

" Stop, we have to collect the gang!" I say and try to remain calm. She continues to tickle me and I finally burst out laughing. She smirks and I just shake my head at her. She giggles at my reaction.

" LEGO!" she shouts and starts running down the halls. I laugh and run after her. She bangs into someone and I bang into her. We both fall to the ground. Uh-oh!

_**Jello guys! Everyone else would be confused if you don't watch Austin and Ally. You got to love Dez. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I have been really busy, so I didn't really proof-read this. Sorry! I hope you like the new entry. She is based on me well, I **__**didn't intend that, but most of the stuff she does, I do. Yep, I do stupid stuff. Thanks for my first 2 reviews. I am now trying to find their names. FOUND THEM! Thank you awesomegirl3362 for reviewing. Glad to hear you like the story. She doesn't write stories, but she does follow them. Check her account out if looking for a good story. The first person who reviewed my story is drumroll please ...zammiandjackunzel4evaderp. Sorry if I spelled your name right, and I do know it is really confusing. She has wrote 1 story for Gallagher Girls (Gallagher Continued) and 1 crossover for How to Train Your Dragon and Tangled (The Big Four Guardians of Children). Go check out both of their accounts. That is all for today**__****!****_

_** LOVE, **_

_** Hope**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Sorry, about that, are you two new, I have never seen you girls here?" Grant asks. Its the first time I heard Grant talk after the little summer trip I took.

" Sorry, about my friend, and we have been in this school since 7th grade, what are you talking about?" I tilt my head, which tells Summer to stall.

" Excuse me, I must have never just seen you around, I have been so busy and I only came her for 2 months." Grant replies flustered. Summer is now right behind him and is about to press a pressure point on his neck.

" NOW!" I shout and she presses the pressure point, just as Grant turns around. I open my bedroom/passage way, so we could keep an eye on him. We don't tie him up, but just leave a note saying ' We are coming back soon with the gang, Cammie & Summer!".

" So, who next?" Summer asks. I smirk, now Summer looks worried.

" Oh, nobody, except for your brother," I say, examining my nails, and taking out my nail file and start to file them.

" Really, can I talk to him and you do all the knocking him out stuff!?" Summer exclaims jumping up and down. I put my nail file away and start to paint my nails.

" If it means that much to you, then sure, but remember no jumping, screaming, hugging or freaking out," I answer still looking at my nails to make them look perfect while kicking butt.

" Oh, thank you, thank you!" I gave her a pointed look. " Never mind, you know, I don't even want to meet him, he is stupid for not noticing me," she rambles on.

" Oh, you could talk to him, I know you want to," I say putting the nail polish away and opening my arms to give her a hug. She runs into them.

" I love you so much, thank you, I can't believe he is going to see me for the first time. I haven't seen him since he went to Blackthorn, how does he look now?" she says this in one breath. I laugh as her face turns pink.

" He looks amazing, now shush," I whisper, stilling laughing quietly under my breath at her. I open the door and look at Mr. Solomon.

" Change of plans, we are getting everyone, talk to him later, just follow my lead," I say quietly, and I shake my hand 9 times, a signal to stay back, Summer sinks back into the shadows.

" Is it urgent?" Joe asks annoyed. I remember how he didn't like when people interrupted. Well, he will just have to deal with it.

" Yes, I need Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Nick South, and of course you, we already got Grant Newman," I say, looking down at the clipboard, that was in my backpack, because you know I am a student here, just kidding it just has some important things in it.

" Okay, class dismissed, your homework, notice things." Joe says. Oh same old Joe, still giving them the same thing and then make them write an essay about what you noticed.

The class files out and soon we are the only ones left. All was quiet and I took those moments to notice what changed, I mean they changed things and moved on.

" What did you need us for, I have never even seen you?" Macey says in the same voice she used when I first met her. I look at her in disbelief, did they really forget me? I mean first Grant, now the gang, who's left Joe? I sigh and tug the ends of my hair. This was real disbelief, maybe I shouldn't drag them into this, but then I remember Summer's face when she heard we were going to get Zach and Catherine tired face.

" Oh, yes, um please follow me," I stutter, still amazed by the fact this people truly hate me, I was their best friend for more than 4 years. I shake my hand 8 times to Summer to signal to follow in the shadows. We walk to the passageway and we enter. Grant eyes widen when we enter, and before he could say anything, Summer pinches him.

" Ow, what did you do that for?" Grant screeches, jumping up. He glares at Summer, rubbing the spot where she pinched him. I don't blame him, Summer has very long nails.

" Stop, being a baby," Summer sings, smirking. I shudder at how similar Zach and her are. I drag Summer next to me before she can cause any more damage. Summer looks at me, asking me with her eyes which one is her brother. I walk to Zach and handcuff him and make him sit down. Everyone stands up and are about to help Zach, but I put up my hand.

" That idiot," I sigh shaking my head, pointing at Zach. Summer squeals, she circles him, looking for any faults, but I know she looking for any injures.

" He got a slash on his back, about the size of the cut on your arm, but not as deep," Summer whispers to me. I tilt my head toward the first aid box in the room and Summer gets it. I walk to Zach and signal Grant over.

" Lift the back of his shirt," I say, Grant looks shocked.

" But, Cammie," Grant starts, but I raise my hand. The gang looks at me because now they know I am their ex-bestfriend. Grant picks Zach shirt, while Zach struggles to stop him. I bend down and examine the cut. Summer comes over and I signal her to do it.

" I have to change my bandages, be right back," I whisper in Summer's ear. I stand up straight, and brush against Bex.

" Go help Zach, he needs you guys right now and Summer? Knock him out." I say to the gang. Summer face brightened at the idea of knocking her brother out.

" Not too hard," I add, and Summer pouts, but hits his neck to knock him out. I was about to walk to the washroom, but I notice Joe coming toward me.

" I am not the same girl, Joe," I whisper looking him in the eye. Joe looks confused, but I brush past him and walk to the washroom.

I enter the washroom and lift up my shirt. I start by removing my blood soaked bandages off and throwing them in to the bathtub. I see that the cut was deeper than I thought. I sigh and wipe the cut to remove the dried up blood. I grab my extra shirt and tear that up to make a new bandage since I ran out of actual bandages. I grab my old bandage and start to rinse that to get rid of some of the blood. I watch as the blood mixes with the water and god down the drain. I snap myself out of it and pick up the bandage and stuff it at the bottom of the garbage can.

I see Summer helping Zach up. I smile at them and shake my head. Summer laughs as Zach shrugs her off and tries not to wince in pain. I hope she stays like this forever, she is, I remind myself. They all are, since they are not coming with you. I sigh, sometimes I wish my dad was still here, he would help me.

" Did you tell him?" I ask rather loudly Summer. She glares at me and I glare back.

" Nope," Summer says popping the p. I sigh, I knew this was going to happen. She doesn't open up until they get close and sometimes when those people leave, she is heartbroken and doesn't open up until weeks.

" I just want the best for you," I say, tugging the ends of my hair

" Oh, now you are my mom too?" Summer jokes, pushing me. I grab her arms and pull her into a hug.

" You know you are not coming with me, you are staying with the rest of them," I whisper into her ear.

" What, wait till mom hears this," Summer shrieks, pulling away. I sigh, her reaction was less than what I excepted.

" She knows already, she agreed to it, she is your mom, she wants the best for you," I say, and Summer breaks down.

" You make sure, that I don't get hurt, how come I can't do the same for you?" Summer sobs. It breaks my heart seeing her like that.

" Because this is my fight, cheer up, we are going now and you get to ride shotgun," I change the subject. Summer stops crying, but still looks upset.

" Shit, your mom is still with Cody, lets go," I say grabbing Summer's hand who grabs Zach, who grabs Grant's, who grabs Bex's, who grabs Liz's, who grabs Jonas', who grabs Macey's, who grabs Nick's, who grabs Joe's. i am dragging more than 1 000 pounds. We climb into the van, I might or not have stole, kidding it's just Gallagher's…..

" LEGO!" Summer screams and we laugh as I start the van. Let's start the 4 hour drive to the mountains.

_**Hey, everyone, it's Hope, sorry for not uploading, report cards are coming up soon, so I have had so many test these past 3 weeks. Thank you ktmorgan5823 for adding me to your story alert thing. He/she has not followed or has written any stories, but thank you reading my story. Thank you jessieleelivesfree for adding me to your story alert thing. He/she has not written any stories but does follow them, if looking for any good Vampire Academy or Harry Potter stories, go to his/her account, you might like the stories he/she likes. Thank you carpentert31 for adding me to your story alert thing. Again, he/she does not write stories, but does follow them. Go check them out. Thank you awesomegirl3362 for your review. I have never had any hard feelings for Catherine, so why not make her nice. Cammie does seem more badass because in other **_**_fan fictions they make her so weak. Awesomegirl3362 does not write stories, but does follow them. Go check her out. Thank you zammiandjackunzel4evaderp for your review. I know the sat chapter was confusing, but I really want to get to the main point of the story. Zammiandjackunzel4evaderp has written 2 stories, go check them out. Thank you for your support._**

******_Love,_**

******_Hope Morgan_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY, BEFORE I KILL YOU AND SUMMER KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS WITH THOSE BODIES AFTERWARDS!" I scream at Zach and Summer's bickering, I mean it was cute at first, but now? It is just plain annoying. Summer pauses her face full of fright, while the gang and Joe looks confused.

" What happens with the bodies after, if you don't mind me asking?" Liz says nervous. Summer is still frozen, and Zach starts to get worried that Summer isn't responding. Hey, I got them to stop, didn't I?

I laugh nervously. " Ummm, that doesn't matter. Summer, I bring your mother in the van, she is just 5 miles ahead, and you know how I love to speed," I say, changing the topic. I reach to add another layer of my seatbelt because I have learnt my mistake of speeding with only one seatbelt.

" Noooo! First, when you speed, I always get injured, every time I end up with a cut, and second mom is going to kill me for not listening to you,' Safety comes first' when you clearly speed to catch up to her," Summer says mocking Catherine. I look down sheepishly.

" While too bad, I got a extra seatbelt for your seat, and all of you put on 4 seat belts and hold onto to sometime steady, and no it may not be a person," I say. Most people need 6 seat belts when I speed, but they are not like most people. I push my foot on the petal, and grip the wheel tighter. I crank up the radio, just for my enjoyment and roll down my windows.

" This is going to be 10x worse than when Rebecca drives," I say still upset with the gang.

" Excuse me?" Bex snaps. I ignore her and step on it more.

" I see her car, we are trading and Summer? We will say our goodbyes when I stop the van and get out, don't pounce now because I will lose control of the van." I say, honking. Catherine's car stops. I stop, but my van makes a screeching noise and tire marks are left on the road.

" Stay here, and Summer you have to tell Zachary, now or he won't trust you. We will talk later." I say getting up and seeing the gang and Joe still terrified. They snap out of it when I mention Zach's name.

" Tell me what? Tell me what?" Zach barks grabbing Summer's shoulders. Summer is silent. Zach shakes her shoulders trying to get the answer that will crash his world.

" Zachary, don't disappoint me and when I came back, you better be feeling sorry and don't break her, like everyone else did, when they found out," I bark at him, hoping when I am gone, she will still stay the same. I get out and walk towards the Catherine.

" YOU ARE MY, WHAT? WHERE IS THAT WOMAN, SHE NEVER TOLD ME! I DON'T CARE, IF SHE ADOPTED YOU, YOU ARE STILL MY SISTER!" Zach screams. Catherine winces. I tug the ends of my hair.

" Here is the plan, we are going to switch, I will be taking Cody, and you will be taking Joe, Summer and the gang. I am going in first and I will bring them out, just make sure Cody doesn't escape." I say in a rush. I just want to get this over and done with. I go in the van and spin Zach around. He was fuming.

" Zach calm down, you will have to stay with Catherine for at least a year with Joe, Summer: your half-sister and your best friends." I say.

" I WILL NOT BE STAYING WITH THAT WOMAN, I TRUST SUMMER, BUT I DO NOT TRUST THAT WOMAN!" he screams, and I cringe back, but I then take a stand for myself.

" THAT WOMAN SAVED ME, DO YOU KNOW WHERE I WOULD BE, RIGHT NOW? I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A GRAVE NEXT TO MY FATHERS! SUMMER WOULD HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN YOU HALF-SISTER, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD, HER BODY NEAR MY FATHERS GRAVE, AT THE OF AGE 9!" I scream at Zach. My breaths were coming heavy now.

" Wait, dead? Cammie, you only said you were tortured," Summer exclaims. Way to go, Cammie, you just told everyone you died and then Catherine had rushed you to the hospital.

" You died and then mom saved you, we are having a talk about this," Summer says. Stupid, speaking out loud. I jump out the van, push Catherine and get into the car with Cody in it. I scribble a note, and then drop it. I sped off, but in my rush I forgot one thing. Cody.

Summer POV

" Now you have done, I couldn't even say goodbye, I won't see her for 2 months a least," I say to Zach upset. He pulls me into a hug, and I sob into his shirt, ruining it.

" I found a note from Cammie, and no, I did not open it, Summer," My mom says interfering. I duck my head. I grab the note from my mom's outstretched hand. My tears long forgotten, I open it. 'CALL ME IN 30 MINUTES!' I sigh and sit down and pull my mom and Zach down with me. This is going to be a long 30 minutes.

*35 minutes later*

After many minutes of screaming, Zach understands that what mom did was for his good, and I was going to be his weakness and I would be used against him. Wait a minute, I was supposed to call Cammie 5 minutes ago. I grab my phone and rail here number. She finally picks up after 2 rings.

" Hey, Summer pass the phone your mom, and no buts or if's," Cammie croaks out. This is not a good sign, I pass my phone to my mom soundlessly, and I start to tug the ends of my hair, a habit I picked up from Cammie.

" WHAT, NO, CAMMIE! I HAVE TO TELL HER, fine just please stay safe." My mom lowers her voice. I hear a scream and a boom and the phone call ends. Th scream and that boom was so loud, that even if you were outside of the van, you could hear it.

" CAMMIE!" I scream, grabbing my phone form my mom. I start sobbing for the second time in this hour.

" I am sorry, honey, but you are lucky enough to get that phone call, now we have a long night in front of us. Wait pass me that note," mom screams. " Summer, remember that safe house in New York, we are going there,".

" No, are you kidding? Cammie is the best," I squeal.

" What are you guys talking about?" Macey speaks up for the first time.

" My favourite place," I smirk, will they be in for a treat.

_**Hello, this is the 6th chapter of Changed and Moving On. Thank you ktmorgan5823 for reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter, but I am on a deadline for a project. So once again sorry.**_

**** ****___**LOVE,**_

******_Hope_**


End file.
